


Hallucinate

by Dolovesnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolovesnini/pseuds/Dolovesnini
Summary: "I hallucinate when you call my name"Sehun é capaz de fazer Jongdae alucinar com tão pouca coisa, ou melhor, muita coisa: sendo ele mesmo.ChenHun ● Pwp ● Slice of Life [TopSub!Jongdae and BottomDom!Sehun]
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hallucinate

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! É meu Debut por aqui haha. Eu não achei que publicaria por aqui, mas, resolvi arriscar.  
> Primeiro eu gostaria de dizer que essa Fanfic é um pedido que a Anne fez há algum tempo no Twitter, alegando querer ler uma história que o ativo fosse submisso ao passivo e eu me protifiquei a escrever.  
> Levou mais tempo do que eu imaginava por falta de confiança mesmo, eu não costumo escrever sobre sexo, no entanto, gostei muito do desafio. 
> 
> Quero agradecer a Clara @Cchanism pela betagem, se ela eu com certeza não gostaria este texto hoje. O trabalho dela é incrível e muito bem feito. Feito extremamente rápido. 
> 
> Gostaria também de agradecer as pessoas que leram antes de eu postar e me deram suas opiniões, me motivando a estar aqui. 
> 
> Boa Leitura!

\- Uma senhora precisa de mais alguma coisa? - O atendente diz como seu típico olhar de peixe morto. Seu tom é neutro e não transmite nada, seja simpatia ou grosseria. 

A mulher de idade avançada parece não ouvir direito e o funcionário repete sua fala. Ela parece pensar muito antes de finalizar seu pedido. 

\- Não, eu acho que é o mesmo, obrigada, meu filho. - A senhora pega o medicamento das mãos alheias e sorri, caminhando até a caixa. 

O atendente observa o movimento do dia com o olhar cansado. É sempre a mesma coisa, nenhuma novidade. Coloca uma das mãos dentro do bolso do jaleco branco e desbloqueia o celular dentro do tecido. Nenhuma notificação de mensagem em nenhuma rede social. _Nenhum estímulo para trazer uma certa diversão para si._

Muda ou foco de atenção para apoiar-se no balcão de vidro. Ser mexido no celular enquanto trabalha não é uma das melhores opções, mesmo que esteja entediado e cansado durante a execução. 

\- Já reparou como velhinhas sempre tem uma certa preferência para serem atendidas por você? - Ouça a voz de Baekhyun atrás de si. O estagiário de farmácia e também uma pessoa mais próxima dele por lá. Vira para olhá-lo, somente com a cabeça esticada para trás, depois de amanhã a preguiça de sair temporariamente da posição confortável de querer colocar todo o seu peso sob a superfície em que é suportado. 

\- Deve ser porque eu sempre sou o funcionário disponível no momento. 

Baekhyun se aproxima de si, imitando sua posição e virando o rosto para encará-lo. 

\- Admita, você é popular entre elas. 

Sehun sente vontade de rir. É uma mania boba que Baekhyun tem que fazer piadinhas para puxar assunto. Não é ato que são os únicos funcionários que conversam coisas normais por ali. 

Sunlin, uma moça de caixa que sabe contar sobre as traições de seu marido para o motoboy que fica por ali, sempre pegando o que precisa e saindo para as entregas. Sehun suspeita de ter dois algo, uma suposição por puro entretenimento nesse comércio tão parado. Sehun diz que é melhor ser parado com o que viver com grande emoção, com medo e com adrenalina de ser assaltado uma vez por mês. 

E se isso acontecer, talvez Baekhyun já tenha imaginado que Sehun mostra como nunca antes suas habilidades em artes marciais, dando golpes incríveis e reconhecendo ou assaltante, declarando uma ação com uma arma no alto. Se Sehun soube disso, direção para Baekhyun para de imaginar demais. O chamaria ainda de Fanfiqueiro. 

Também tinha Junmyeon, principal farmacêutico, que cuidava dos estoques e recebia os medicamentos. Embora não seja o local de trabalho mais interno, o depósito verificando os prazos de validade, como um bom metódico, roubando algumas das funções de Baekhyun, as pessoas de diversas faixas etárias ou adquirido por sua simpatia nos poucos momentos que são executados como atendente no balcão. Sehun pouco conversava consigo além do necessário, já que o homem era o gerente e contava ruínas demais. 

E por último, Yerin, uma garota responsável pela limpeza da farmácia. Que por conta das múltiplas funções que podem exercer, também funciona como motoboy quando falta ou tira férias. Ela está sempre animada, passando pano quando o movimento está fraco, ouvindo pop dos anos oitenta. 

Embora Sehun não seja um pouco sobre cada funcionário dali, não tenha interesse em fazer amizade ou se não tiver mais nada além de Baekhyun, ele realmente chegou e já foi conquistando intimidade, mesmo que Sehun prefira manter seu lado reservado. 

\- Se uma questão debatida é atenção, saiba que posso ceder tudo para você. Faço questão de chamá-lo toda vez que eu for atender. Não importa se está ocupado separando os antibióticos pelo laboratório, terá que vir aqui no meu lugar. - Sehun arrisca dizer algo bem humorado. Por conta do seu lado reservado, dificilmente faz piadas ou sorri. 

Baekhyun começa a rir escandalosamente, igual a hiena, recolher ou olhar para os clientes que recém entraram no estabelecimento. 

\- Não precisa, são todos seus. - Baekhyun dá tapinhas no seu ombro direito e sai andando para trás das prateleiras, deixando Sehun sozinho novamente. 

Abre bem a boca, bocejando silenciosamente para que não chame a atenção. Retira o celular do bolso e confere como horas. Junmyeon poderia liberar-lo mais cedo. O movimento por ali está fraco demais para que o mantenham funcione até tarde. Devolver o celular para seu lugar antes e se espreguiça. 

Sunlin vem em sua direção e para um metro antes, como se não quisesse muito contato. Para Sehun o que é ótimo, já não gosta dela, a acha chata demais. 

\- Junmyeon pediu para falar que pode ir. Hoje ele se fecha sozinho. - E retorna para a caixa antes que Sehun possa dar uma resposta. 

_Tanto faz_ , Sehun pensa quando dá como costas. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Hoje à noite_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Duas vezes na caixa de som deixada no chão, ao lado da cama. O quarto está quente, tão quente que surgem gotículas de suor acumulando-se aos poucos no peitoral liso e magro de Jongdae. 

Ele está todo curvado, os braços erguidos sobre uma parede e preso pelo pulso por uma das mãos grandes de Sehun, que fica sobe e desce bem devagar sob o pênis alheio, ao ritmo da batida lenta da música. 

Jongdae não sabe quanto tempo aguentará aquilo. A ação tão torturosa do namorado. É difícil sentir a bunda redonda e a farra alheia, fazendo contraste com o membro duro. 

O olhar de Sehun é tão excitante, carregado de luxo, como pupilas estão dilatadas, sobrando pouco espaço para as íris pretas cativantes apareceram. Ele está tão concentrado em manter o ritmo que não presta atenção nas suas expressões e mesmo assim desativado, continua sexy. Uma saia de tule rosa com rendas no quadril, subindo e descendo, pressionando o pênis ereto e o começo das coxas grossas. Mesmo sem observação, Jongdae pode sentir como bolas inchadas alheias baterem contra seu corpo em movimento lento e constante de sobe e desce. 

Mesmo que suas pernas já estejam no mesmo lugar por muito tempo, ele deve penetrar devagar, lentamente, sentindo o volume difícil de entrar e sair de si. Invadir, o preenchimento satisfazendo seu desejo, e na saída, causando a falta de falta, sempre consultando mais. Mais força na próxima, para que alcance mais longe. 

Os lábios são finos, como, por exemplo, buscasse por mais de um ponto, procurando açúcar em todo o lugar ou em outro lugar, sufocando-os e prendendo o momento para sempre, por toda a eternidade. 

Porque Sehun fez Jongdae delirar acordado e sóbrio. O que é permitido na beira da insanidade, com seus movimentos precisos e seguros, exalando aquela confiança no olhar, na força que aplica-se à mão segurando seu pulso e como sabe o quanto seu corpo é perfeito. Uma cópia mais exclusiva dos deuses gregos. Um filho das divindades mais adoradas. Um legítimo filho de Afrodite, com sua beleza incomparável, cordas vocais impecáveis, capaz de produzir o mais belo som de pedras preciosas, demonstrando todo o prazer que sente fazendo aquilo. 

Sua cabeça parece girar e a falta de alguns breves segundos. Ele sabe que não aguenta mais, e por isso captura os lábios finos entre os seus, trocando uma saliva, uma língua que faz uma guerra entre bocas, pelo poder de permanecer por mais tempo sem controle de movimentos, explorando cada cavidade. Quem chupa mais músculo, quem suga mais ou menos o lábio inferior e o último, que produz saliva exageradamente durante o ato. 

O esperma jorra para um evento, como o esperma de Cronos ocorre quando seu pênis foi cortado por seu filho, Zeus, ou outro misturado às águas salgadas do oceano, dando origem ao nascimento da mais bela das roupas, Afrodite, invadindo todo o canal anal de Sehun. 

O movimento sobre seu pênis para sentir falta de peso em cima de suas pernas. Sente-se o aperto dos braços após se tornar nulo, então os deixa cair ao lado do corpo e como bocas separam-se.

Abre os olhos e sente a tontura. Seu orgasmo foi intenso demais depois disso. Como pernas estão meio bambas e não há presença de corpo alheio junto ao seu. 

Seu cérebro libera rapidamente a adrenalina, faz seu corpo despertar pelo torpor e procura pelo namorado com os olhos, ou encontra o sentando na ponta da cama box. Uma saia mais alta dessa vez, ou até a cintura, exibindo o pênis ainda duro e pulsante. Ele não está tocando, como as mãos estão próximas do membro, sendo as deixadas atrás pelas costas.

Os olhares estão próximos e nada precisa ser mencionado. Há uma conexão. Uma ordem explícita para todos. Não precisa de muito além de segundos para que Jongdae ative uma ordem. Desce da cama rapidamente, ficando de joelhos entre como pernas bem abertas de Sehun. 

Como um cachorro obediente, seguro ou pênis com duas mãos e olha para outro, como se pedisse permissão para ficar pronto a fazer. Sehun pisca devagar, um sorriso mínimo transparente nos lábios finos rosados. 

É o que basta para que Jongdae localize membro com vontade, um grupo que incorpora e domina sua boca, ao mesmo tempo de tratamento. A língua trabalha devagar, buscando perfeição no que faz, umedecendo cada parte do tecido. Desde uma glande rosa, inchada e pulsante, até o final, o quanto é possível acomodar dentro da cavidade bucal. 

Desejo e dedicação. Um zelo total para quem está fazendo, ou procura sempre buscar por olhos luxuosos, intensos, como uma chama densa, da cor preta. Os olhos, escuros, como um par de jabuticabas maduras, prontamente para serem colhidas e devoradas, alimentar quem for necessário, dar fim ao ciclo de vida da fruta e iniciar uma explosão de sabor na boca de alguém. 

Sua mandíbula começa a executar, os movimentos que estão sendo executados em fraquejar, mas quando encontra os olhos alheios, uma nova onda de adrenalina ou atinge e ele usa para forçar ainda mais, a velocidade de chupar e sugar uma glande. Como mãos ainda juntas, segurando com destreza e firmeza. 

Sehun está ali, sentado, observando ou desenhando uma cena com maior interesse que possa ter algo. Jongdae é tão prestativo e obediente. Não precisa de palavras para saber ou que deve ser feito. E faz com perfeição e maestria. Um homem com doutorado em arte do sexo oral. Suspira pesado e deixa a boca aberta, escapando um último gemido final, oco, pesado. 

Acaricia o rosto de Jongdae com uma das mãos. O acariciado fecha os olhos, aprecia o amor que recebe, e sente os dedos melecando-se ainda mais. 

Como um bom entendimento de que é, cada um de seus dedos deve tocar, chupando-os de leve, sem segundas intenções. Mesmo que o gosto seja amargo, ele é engolido como apreciado, como se agrado seu paladar. 

Com os dedos limpos e úmidos, Sehun segura suas mãos e com os dedos, um por um, devagar, prestativo.

Por fim, deite-se na cama, esparramados, mas sem se tocar. As respirações ainda desreguladas. Os peitos subindo e descendo ritmados. 

\- _Perdi o jogo_ , querido. - Sehun profere como palavras animadas, olhando para o teto. Deixa um sorriso contente escapar. 

E Jongdae está encarando para que possa ver o sorriso mais bonito que já teve o prazer de visualizar na vida aparecer nos lábios alheios. Aquilo é suficiente para saber que fez sua parte, e muito bem feito, por sinal. Um parceiro excepcional.

**Author's Note:**

> Este capítulo foi pequeno e também, uma quase introdução dos personagens, além de ser uma pequena parte de como será a relação sexual dos dois. 
> 
> Meu Twitter para quem quiser me procurar: @Dolovesnini 
> 
> Agradeço por cada pessoa que me ajudou mais uma vez e até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
